Of Quiet Moments
by Puffi The Insane
Summary: Apparently, getting drunk and sleeping with your partial-enemy's crush can have good side-effects. -CANADAxLITHUANIA- -NEW SUMMARY, WOO-
1. Of Awkward Moments and Maple Syrup

A/N: Written for the lovely tatterdemalion. She asked for something involving Canada, this spawned from the depths of my brain and asked to be written.

...Well, more likely beat me upside the head with Russia's faucet screaming 'WRITE ME YOU STUPID WHORE' but hey.

Stats:

**Universe: **Hetalia! Axis Powers (Possibly AU.)  
**Characters/Pairings:**Matthew Williams (Canada), Toris Lorinitis (Lithuania), Kumajiro (A polar bear), MatthewxToris  
**P.O.V.: **Matthew

**Prompt:**Gift fic for my new friend.  
**Rating:** PG-13, borderline R. Rated to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Crack pairing, boys liking boys, short flashes of scenes not meant for children, innuendo, and pancakes.

I don't own anything. Please no sue. D:

* * *

Well, this was awkward.

Maybe not so much _awkward_ as really uncomfortable and strange and, well, _not normal_-

No, it was awkward.

Matthew groaned quietly and rested his forehead on his arms, only lifting it when Toris walked up, holding a glass of orange juice and a few Advil, both of which the Canadian happily accepted.

Okay, now that his head was stopping that damned pounding, it was time to think.

So, apparently, he had gotten drunk after another incident with his brother (_Don't get him wrong, he loved Alfred dearly but he could be so __**thick**__sometimes..._) and had sex with one of the Baltics. Russia's favorite, nonetheless.

Who was now standing in his kitchen, wearing nothing but the red sweatshirt Matthew had discarded the prior night, making pancakes.

'_Okay, so how to deal with this..._' Matthew thought, sipping absently on the glass of orange juice and watching the quiet Lithuanian bustle about his kitchen.

Toris was very kind about the whole thing, smiling and assuring him _it was alright_, _he didn't mind_, _please don't worry about it_, the entire time Matthew had been apologizing, gently ushering him into the kitchen with soft words and softer touches.

It wasn't all bad- after all, it wasn't like Toris would tell Ivan, he was making him pancakes, and he had nice, pale legs and a _very_ nice ass-

Matthew nearly spewed orange juice everywhere when he realized he had just thought that.

Toris turned to look at him, obviously startled. "Are you alright, Matthew?" He asked, sounding worried as he moved towards the Canadian, the hem of the sweatshirt brushing softly against the skin of his thighs, and suddenly he was tempted to nip at them to see how the smaller man would react-

And it was time to stop _that_ train of thought.

"I-I'm fine. Just went down the wrong pipe." Matthew stammered out, offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile. The brunette still looked slightly worried, but returned the smile and returned to cooking batter.

As soon as Toris' back was turned, the Canadian covered his face with his hands, feeling his face heat up in a blush.

Maybe Arthur had a point about him spending so much time with Francis...

"-syrup?"

Matthew jerked, looking up at the Lithuanian. "Ah- what?"

Toris frowned. "I said, the pancakes are ready, where do you keep the syrup?" He stepped towards the blond, pushing the almost too-long sleeve off one of his wrists before placing it on Matthew's forehead. "Are you alright? You feel a bit warm..."

"Ah..." His glasses had slipped down, making the pretty brunette's face appear slightly blurred, but the shifting of the sweatshirt caught his eye. Right on Toris' shoulder, a soft purple bruise stood out in stark contrast to the pale skin-

_-his teeth sank lightly into the flesh, the legs wrapped around waist tightening as the quiet boy beneath him cried out in response, a pretty, lyrical noise-_

_  
_Before he knew what he was doing, Matthew leaned forward and placed a small kiss, right on the bruise. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to, almost as if to assure himself this was real.

Toris stood perfectly still for a moment, not even breathing, before exhaling with a small shudder. "M-Matthew?" His voice was slightly strained.

The blond jerked backwards, catching sight of Toris' heavy blush. "Uh... Sorry." He offered, soundly sheepish and surprisingly husky.

"I-it's okay."

"So you said the pancakes were ready?"

"Ah!" The Lithuanian started, before nodding. "Yes! Let me get them..." He turned and moved back towards the stove.

Matthew couldn't help but watch the way the hem of the sweatshirt moved across the smaller man's pale thighs. He could get used to this, waking up to delicate smiles and soft green eyes. He smiled, before standing to help Toris find the syrup, patting Kumajiro on the head when he finally padded into the kitchen.

Maybe this wasn't that awkward after all.


	2. Of Missing Clothing and Hangovers

The air was cold.

That was the first thing that slid into Toris' muddled train of thought as he slid out of the bed, careful not to wake his companion. He winced a little at the pain in his lower back, before rooting around for his clothes.

He couldn't find them.

Vaguely, he wondered exactly _where_ he and Matthew had been when the blond had stripped him, before slamming him against the wall, sliding one hand along his thigh and pulling his leg up to rest on Matthew's hips-

Toris flushed bright red at the memory. _Ah._ A bundle of red caught his eye, and he realized it was the Canadian's sweatshirt. Walking over to the corner of the room, he picked it up and, after making sure it wasn't stained from any of their _activities_, slid it on. It may have barely covered enough, and the sleeves were a bit too long, but at least Matthew was a bit bigger than him, otherwise it wouldn't have covered anything at all.

Speaking of Matthew.

A soft groan came from the bed, and the brunette turned to look. The Canadian was sitting up now, with one hand pressed against his forehead, the other braced against the mattress to help him remain upright.

Toris walked over to Matthew and held his shoulder to balance the hangover-ridden man out.

"Are you alright?" Toris asked.

"Yeah, just a little…" The Canadian looked at the Lithuanian man. "Why are you here? And wearing my sweatshirt?" The blond looked at himself and stared in shock. "Where are my clothes?"

Toris blinked, before blushing heavily. "Ah. We met in a bar a bit down the street. I sat down with you, and we talked for a while. We both had a bit too much to drink, and..." He let his sentence trail off, shifting his weight a little bit to help alleviate a bit of the pain. (Although it was really more of an ache; Matthew must have been very gentle. He blushed harder at the thought.)

Matthew stared at him like a deer -_did they have deer in Canada?-_ caught in headlights, before all the blood left his face. "Oh. Oh _god_, Toris, I'm so sorry!" He leaped out of the bed, embracing Toris, apparently forgetting he was naked. "Oh god, I'm sorry! You must hate me now!" The Canadian buried his head in the Lithuanian's neck, and he could feel the tears forming.

Toris froze for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Matthew in return. "It's alright, Matthew... I don't mind, and I'm certainly not angry, not in the slightest." He whispered softly.

The blond pulled back, although he didn't release the brunette fully. "But I took advantage of you! I did a horrible thi-"

Toris decided to silence Matthew. Apparently, kissing him was a good way to do that.

It wasn't anything heavy, just a soft press of lips against lips. But it was enough, and when Toris pulled back they were both blushing, staring at each other in silence.

"...Maybe you should put some clothes on?" Toris suggested.

Matthew jerked, startled, before blushing even heavier. "Ah! Um, right.." He looked around the room.

"I'll be downstairs, in the living room, alright?" Toris said.

The blond nodded. "Okay! I'll be down in a minute."

The Lithuanian slipped out the door, moving downstairs towards the living room. However, he paused at the entry, peering down towards the front door.

Ah. So _that's_ where his clothes were.


End file.
